


someone to look after you

by lovely_ericas



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dawnverse, Episode: s03e01 Anne, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/pseuds/lovely_ericas
Summary: When Buffy returns from L.A., she isn't alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter borrows extensively from the original script for 'Anne' by Joss Whedon as seen here: http://www.buffyworld.com/buffy/scripts/035_scri.html

INT. BUFFY'S APARTMENT - MORNING (DAY)

Buffy is showing Lily around the place.

**BUFFY**

Let me give you the tour.

They turn to the right.

**BUFFY**

This concludes our tour.

**LILY**

It's really nice.

**BUFFY**

The bathroom works a good part

of the time. Don't bother to flip

the mattress 'cause it doesn't get any better.

**LILY**

I never had a place, well, I’ve never had a place

that someone just gave to me like this.

**BUFFY**

Well, it's paid up through

the next three weeks.

She pulls her waitress outfit out of the closet, throws it on the bed.

**BUFFY**

I talked to Mitch at the diner and

he said you could start on Thursday.

He's kind of, well, repulsive . . . but

he won't give you a hard time. I'll

be checking up on you, see how

you're doing.

Lily sits on the bed, picks up the outfit. Pensive, a little worried.

**LILY**

I'm not great at taking care of myself.

**BUFFY**

It gets easier. Takes practice.

Lily's eyes light up a bit.

**LILY**

Hey . . .

She holds up Buffy's name tag . . .

**LILY**

Can  _ I _ be Anne?

Buffy smiles at her. Lily looks at the dress.

**LILY**

I don't think I'll fit in this.

**BUFFY**

(hesitating)

You could . . . uh, if you wanted to . . .

 

INT. BUFFY'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON (DAY)

Joyce is in the kitchen, putting away some freshly washed pots in a low drawer. The doorbell rings. She pops up, anxious, then catches herself. Shakes her head.

She walks toward the door, wiping her hands with a dishtowel. Something makes her pause, some instinct. She tosses the towel on the table, moves more slowly to the foyer. To the door.

Hand on the knob. Door swinging open. A beat.

Joyce folds her daughter into her arms, and neither of them moves. The figure of Lily is visible in the background outside the door.

BLACK OUT.

THE END


End file.
